The King's Reason
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Dave feels like a jerk for leaving Kurt on the dance floor, maybe he could have a second chance to make it up to him.


David Karofsky looked at the King's crown that was sitting on his desk. Guilt consumed him, even though he apologized to Kurt about bullying him and the kiss, he still felt guilty for ditching him.

In a way he was also angry. He didn't have the guts to come out, he wasn't afraid to admit he was a coward. Coming out to everyone meant breaking the image everyone had of him. The image that he was this tough strong guy who could kick anyone's ass if they dared to mess with him, if the guys on the team ever found out that he was gay.

"Holy Shit." Dave whispered already imagining the guys on both the football and the hockey team beating the crap out of him. He remembered when Kurt was on the football team, he remembered a few guys mentioning that they didn't want to change or shower in front of him because they were afraid that Kurt would do something to them. At that point Kurt didn't even admit he was gay yet, the guys were afraid of him because he was just different from them.

Dave shook his head; he was just as bad as the rest of them. Even worse for lying to himself.

The next day in school during lunch he slid next to Azimio and the rest of the guys from the football team.

"So, anyone wanna tell me what the hell happened at prom?" Dave asked scathingly, he looked around at the jocks that were still smiling and trying their best not to laugh.

"Dude, seriously, we thought Hudson was gonna be King." Jeffery answered him. Azimio slapped Dave's back supportively, "Yeah, we didn't think that you would win, man. No offense." His smile faltered when he noticed Dave was still scowling.

"That was really messed up."

Azimio shook his head in disappointment and confusion. "That bully whips musta have whipped the shit out of you. A few weeks ago you would have down with this."

The jocks muttered in agreement. "You've gone soft man." Jacob, a line backer that Dave didn't like too much, added. "The whole bully whips made you soft.

"You act as if I care." Dave snapped back,

Dominic, a second string running back, raised a brow at Dave's defensive tone. "You should, what the hell were you thinking? You were ready to dance with the fairy?"

Dave could feel his face turn red as all eyes settled on him. "What did you expect me to do beat him up on stage or embarrass him more? Ever since I got expelled my dad's been on my case about keeping my distance from Hummel."

Azimio's face scrunched up, "Hummel? Since when have you've been on a last name bases with the drag queen?"

Dave clapped his hands together, "I don't want to get expelled again, I don't need my dad breathing down my neck about Hummel, football, or my grades anymore. So for now, back off him."

The whole football team got quiet. Dave looked around the table, "What? No come backs? No names? No 'don't be a fag' or 'you're such a fairy'?" All the jocks looked at him in confusion before returning to their tray of food.

"No, do you want us to make fun of you?" Azimio asked.

Dave coughed and started eating. Soon the rest of the jocks started talking about other things, no one even brought up Dave's sudden eagerness to protect Kurt.

Dave looked to the other side of the cafeteria to find Kurt and a few girls from the glee club talking and laughing. Kurt caught his glance and gave him a small smile.

It was pure genuine and out of kindness.

It made Dave's heart lurch in pain and anguish.

He pulled out his cell phone and thanked his lucky stars that Kurt had given him his cell phone number as a way to call on the bully whips if he was being bullied.

'_Can we meet after school?-D.K'_

Dave's drank in his water fast in order to slow down the bile that was threatening to make its way up. He saw Kurt pull out his cell phone; the other boy's eyebrows went high in surprise.

Kurt quickly typed back. '_I guess, when and where?'_

Dave paused a second before writing back_. 'My place, if you don't mind.'_

Dave silently chuckled as Kurt's pale face turned pink. He was really cute when he blushed. The girls around Kurt noticed, he could read the black girl's lips "Who are you texting?"

"Blaine" Kurt answered simply, but couldn't help but glance at Dave.

He could see all the girls laughing and going "Aww".

A second later his phone buzzed; _'Ok, I'll be there 5'_

'_Cool, my address is in the school's directory. I'll see you then and bring your crown'_

If Kurt's eyebrows went up any higher they would be in his hair. The red on his cheeks darkened as he gave a slow nod towards Dave before he shakily put his phone away.

Dave's father wouldn't show up till eight thankfully. He looked in the mirror once more and checked out his reflection. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to make it up to Kurt somehow.

As soon as the doorbell rang Dave's brain went into overdrive, trying to figure out how to get out from executing his idea. He picked up a can of soda before putting it down, he was to queasy to drink anything right now.

He opened the door to find Kurt loosely holding the crown between his fingers. He looked nervous as hell, and Dave couldn't blame him. He knew that after all the things he had done to Kurt that the boy was probably still afraid of him. That made Dave feel sick all over again.

" Thanks for coming." He moved aside to let Kurt in. He could tell Kurt was trying to figure out what was going on. He was still dressed in the same outfit he wore to school versus Dave who was wearing his suit from prom.

Kurt eyed the living room, it was covered in streamers and balloons, nothing to extravagant, But just things you would find in the party isle in a dollar store. Kurt looked up to find a small disco ball attached to the ceiling and laughed. "What's going on, Karofsky?" he asked incredulously.

Dave scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, trying his best to look Kurt in the eye. "I was a douche for leaving you like that on the prom floor," all of a sudden the floor looked really interesting, "I wanted to make it up to you."

Kurt bit his lip as a smile started to form, "Really? Karofsky you don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have pushed you to come out like that."

Dave flinched; he liked it better when Kurt called him Dave or David. "Kurt, I'm glad you pushed me, if you don't I don't think I will ever come out" He took Kurt's crown and placed it on his head. "You were right, I'm a coward."

"No, you're-"

Dave held up his hands, "Let me finish," he bit his lip for a second before continuing. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I'm a coward, and I know that you accepted my apology, but I still feel like shit for doing all those things to you." He walked over to his i-pod and plugged it into the speakers before putting on his king crown. "I know this won't make up for everything, but-" He paused a little but Kurt easily slid into place taking Dave's arm and wrapping it around him and then grabbed his other hand.

"Better?" Kurt asked easily smiling at Dave.

Dave only nodded wordlessly, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this." He mumbled as the music started to play.

"Do what?"

What happened next Kurt couldn't believe, David Karofsky started to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
><em>There's_ many things I wish I didn't do_

Dave's voice sounded so strong and rough, but in a good way. He sounded like he had sung forever.

_But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

Kurt smiled into Dave's chest, feeling the other boy's heart pound against his ribcage, he couldn't believe that he and Dave had come this far, to a point where the fear was gone, replace with care and compassion. Dave's arm tightened around Kurt's waist as they continued to move back and forth to the music.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<em>

Kurt didn't even realize he was really crying till Dave wiped away his tears. Dave's fingers were so soft and warm against skin, it felt nice. 

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

Dave gave a tiny smirk as he spun Kurt around, receiving a smile from him as well before pulling him closer.

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<p>

Kurt sniffed and Dave couldn't help but brush away his tears again. "Kurt, I-"

Kurt shook his head, "That was really lovely" He gave Dave a small reassuring smile, "Really." Dave paused the next song and couldn't help but notice Kurt's know-it-all smile.

"What?"

"You can really sing. You're really good, David." Kurt smile grew wider as Dave's cheeks turned bright red. "You've never been yourself while at school, have you?" Kurt asked knowingly.

Dave sighed and collapsed on the couch, he couldn't give Kurt a straight answer.

Kurt crossed his arm and sighed, "When your dad said that you were a boy-scout and got good grades, I couldn't really believe him. You put up this image so well, the tough as nails but mean and dumb jock." He walked over and sat down next to Dave. "You know what I think, you're really this sweet teddy bear of guy who is good at sports, who can sing like there is no tomorrow, and who's gay. But is just afraid to show himself." Kurt courageously held Dave's hand in his.

"Thank for this." Kurt gestured towards the room, "It was really sweet."

"It was the least I could do." Dave answered numbly, not believing Kurt was actually holding his hand. When he reached a point where he could finally breath he spoke up again, "I really wanted to dance with you Kurt." He pulled both of Kurt's hands into his, "I don't what else I can say or do to tell you how sorry I truly am."

"You don't have to" Kurt looked around the room again ", this is possibly the sweetest thing somebody has ever done for me." He squeezed Dave's hand tighter, "Thank you. And no more apologizes, alright?"

Dave rubbed his face wearily before agreeing. At least Kurt forgave him; maybe there was a chance…?

'_Yeah, right_.' He reminded himself sourly.

Kurt slid his hands away from Dave's and looked at his watch, "I-I gotta go, Blaine's meeting me up at Lima Bean." Kurt didn't miss Dave flinch as soon as he mentioned his boyfriend's name. He laid his hand on Dave's knee and felt him tense under the touch, "You would really like him if you got to know him and I'm sure he would like you if he really got to know the real you."

'_As long as he has you, I don't think so.' _Dave thought to himself, he forced himself to smile and assure Kurt that would happen one day soon. '_Maybe a day when hell freezes over?_'

Kurt stood up and then noticed a small white box on the table, "What's that?"

"Oh crap," he grabbed the box and gave it Kurt; "I meant to give it to you before we started to dance." He wiped the sweat on his hangs on his dress pants. "Open it." he urged.

Kurt opened the box to find a boutonniere nestled in white tissue.

Dave could only cough as Kurt's eyes started to tear up again, "I think their called delphinium blue."

Kurt gave a teary smile, "It matches my eyes."

"Yeah." Dave hadn't notice that he was crying too till Kurt wiped away his tears. "I should really stop crying in front of you."

"No, you shouldn't." Kurt said softly, "I'm glad we're friends," his voice was tight and it matched Dave's body language. "I should go."

Dave sniffed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll walk you out."

They both stopped at the door, they couldn't figure out what was going on between them, and it scared the shit out of them. "This really was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Dave" Kurt patted the other boy's arm softly.

"Glad to know." Dave shifted uncomfortably; he didn't want Kurt to leave just yet, much less leave to visit _Blaine. _He never noticed Kurt coming closer him until he felt Kurt's lips against his cheek.

"Umm.." The kiss was soft and lasted for a few seconds before Kurt pulled away. "You didn't have to do that."

The look in Kurt's eyes made him want to melt in his spot. "I wanted to." He gave Dave one more sweet smile before leaving. "Bye."

"Bye." Dave watched him till he drove off and closed the door. He sunk to the floor and leaned against the door. He couldn't believe that just happened, he held his hand to his cheek where Kurt had kissed him and smiled.

Maybe there was some hope. He picked up the home phone and called his dad's cell phone. "Hey dad, yeah everything is fine. Listen, when you get home we need to talk" he laughed a bit. "No, I'm not in trouble or anything like that. I just need to tell you something." His dad hesitated before saying "Sure." "Great, I'll see you soon then. I love you, dad."

He could feel his father smile through the phone. "I love you too, David."

Dave could feel the tension in his body slowly dissipate when he hung up the phone.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

**Fin**

**The song is "The Reason" by Hoobastank**


End file.
